Rocket to insanity Dawn of a dying pegasus
by deathbolt
Summary: this is kinda sad and creepy read at your own will. and now teh real summary. Dash is getting bugged even more and the girls decide to help or whats left of them whats gonna happen to them? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Rocket to insanity Dawn of a dying Pegasus

chapter 1

Three weeks had passed since Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Fluttershy embarked on their mission to save their lost friend. The news broke out quickly, reducing one of the bravest and most loyal ponies in Equestria to a cold-blooded serial killer. The fact that the element of loyalty would kill even her closest friends for her own sick entertainment was a tragedy that noone could possibly comprehend. And yet, despite what they lost, the four crusaders refused to believe in the worst in Dashie and carried on, hoping that they could save her before it was too late.  
As the train to Canterlot neared it's destination they all decided to meet in the empty carriage where nopony could hear them. Twilight was first to enter, her fur was now a light sky blue and her mane was white and curly, her cutie mark was a paint brush, signifying that her special talent was painting. Rarity was the next to walk in, her fur was light brown and her mane was straight and jet black. Her cutie mark was now a pair of scissors showing her special talent was hair dressing.

"How on Celestia's earth did I let you do this to me? I look so tacky! And my tail! You ruined my tail!"

"That's exactly why it's the perfect disguise. It's completely out of character."

"How did you change our cutie marks anyway? I remember that you couldn't give Applebloom one when she wanted hers."

"I couldn't, but I found out that the spell only works if a pony already has a cutie mark. It's something I figured out."

Just then Fluttershy walked in behind them. Her fur was pearl white, her mane was a light blond and was tied in a ponytail which hung over her left shoulder. Her cutie mark was now a microphone, signifying that her special talent is singing.

"H-hello." She murmered. "Y-you wanted to see us?"

Spike then walked behind Fluttershy, clearly fustrated, looking the same as when he left. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Hmph. Why dont I get a cool disguise?"

"Because," Twilight said, walking up to Spike. "It's very rare for young dragons to be walking around these days. We'd only bring attention to ourselves. You'll just have to stay at the motel with Fluttershy until we're ready to leave."

"I guess."

"Now listen everyone, we only have one shot at this. Chances are that everypony has heard what we are trying to do, so it's vital we stay composed if we want to have even a modicum of change of walking out of Canterlot."

Spike stepped foward. "This pony your gonna meet, you sure we can trust her?"

"I've known Meeny Moe since magic kindergarden. She's an expert on the pony pshyce and I think she could help us find out how this horrible event started. I dont know for sure. But hopefully she wont hand us to the police."

"Sounds kinda risky." Spike added.

"Of course it's risky, but if there is any chance of helping Rainbow then we cant ignore it. She's out there somewhere, lost and alone, and right now we're the only ones who can help her."

Twilight looked out the window, seeing the mountain landscape rush by as she imagined the blue pegasus flying next to her with a smile she had not seen for months.

"I'd give anything to make it better." Twilight sniffled. "To have things the way they used to be. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Applejack, we were all so happy." Twilight lifted her head and sniffed back her tears.

"We're almost there. Remember everypony, we are doing this for the Rainbow Dash."

The night carried on as the train charged towards Canterlot. This is where the story begins, but every story has an ending.

Chapter 2

After a long and tiresome journey the train finally arrived at Canterlot station. Twilight looked out of the window and saw exactly what she expected. The platform was swarming with guards left and right, looking through passports and cases. Twilight turned to her friends, who were all ready to go.

"Alright. This is it, remember guys. From now on, we're not Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity or Spike. We'll meet up a the motel and then hopefully this will all be worth it. Good luck everyone. And Spike."

"Yes?"

Twilight leaned foward and muzzled the dragon on the chin. She smiled before concentrating and used her magic to cause a loud flash to engulf the room. As the two ponies in the corner opened their eyes they saw Twilight, but no Spike. Rarity jumped foward to the exhausted pony lying on the ground.

"Twilight! What happened?! Where's Spike?!"

"I'm right here."

Rarity turned around but nobody was there.

"Where?"

"Urgh." Twilight groaned. "I used one of my old spells. He's invisible to the naked eye but only for a few minutes. We need to move now before it wears out."

"Okay."

"Spike, stay with Fluttershy and don't wander off."

"Got it."

"Fluttershy. Remember."

"Big and brash, I know."

"Alright everypony, let's go."

Fluttershy was first to walk off the train. She was immediatley stopped by a tall stallion, almost causing her to loose her composure. He took out her fake passport and showed it to the guard, who gave her a quizzical look before leaning foward and saying.

"What's your business here?"

Fluttershy looked back at Twilight before looking at the guard in the eyes.

"Excuse me?! Do you know it rude to treat a pony such as myself like this. I am Feather Wing and I am here for a dress rehersal, so, unless you want to talk to my manager, I suggest you let me move on with my business." she said with a stern tone in her voice

The guard rolled his eyes before looking at his partner.

"It's not her!" He then turns to Fluttershy again, this time not as imposing. "I'm sorry ma'am, we are just taking precautions on security here in Canterlot. You wouldn't happen to know about three ponies and a dragon coming this way would you?"  
Fluttershy huffed before walking pass the guard. She turned the corner with her head held up high.

"Nicely done." Spike said.

"Thank you. I feel kinda bad for that guard though. He was only doing his job."

Fluttershy peeked through the fence to see Twilight and Rarity walking past the guards.  
"They made it!"

"Uh, Fluttershy, we'd better get moving. I'm not sure how long this spell lasts."

"Oh okay."

Fluttershy ran off towards the motel as Rarity and Twilight made their way to the library. They looked around the once beautiful town, shocked and stunned to see the city so lifeless and boarded up.

"Did Rainbow Dash cause all this?" Rarity muttered.

"Looks like it. It's amazing how fast panic travels. Unless she's already been here."

Twilight saw the farmiliar sight of her old library in the distance.

"There! That is where we'll find Meeny Moe."

"How can you be so sure?" Rarity asked, her voice filled with doubt.

"She took my place when I moved out to Ponyville."

They saw that the tall building was in much better condition than all the buildings surrounding it. They walked up to the large open doors to the library and walked into the reception. They immediately saw Twilight's friend, who was writing in a large book. She was a grey unicorn with a midnight blue coloured mane, and she wore a smart pair of glasses.

"What is it you want?" The unicorn asked with lack of enthusiasm. "I have a very busy day."

"Meeny?" Twilight said under her breath, clearly grabbing the unicorns attention.

"T! ...Twilight?" She whispered. Twilight nodded as she looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on her face. "Ahem. Follow me."

Meeny composed herself before walking away from the desk into an office, locking the door behind Twilight and Rarity.

"What are you doing here?!" Meeny whispered. "Do you have any, ANY idea how much trouble you're in?! I'm suppose to turn you in if I see you!"

"Meeny. I know this is a shock to you but I really need your help."

"Help? You want MY help?! ... No. Out of the question. I am sorry but you really must leave now!"

"Meeny please! I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important."

"I could loose my position you know."

"It's about Rainbow Dash!"

The words lingered in Meeny's mind, the look of fear suddenly growing on her face as she stood quiet and still.

"R-r-r-rainbow D-dash?" Meeny shivered. "You mean? T-the murderer?"

"N- ... Ye- ... I mean. *sigh* Listen we need your help in finding out how this all started and you're the only mare who can help us."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only pony I can trust."

"You're really going to try and save her aren't you?"

"Yes."

"... Okay. For you Twilight."

"Thank you."

Chapter 3

Rarity was helping Twilight and Meeny find the books they were looking for. Twilight watched intently as her friend looked through her files thoroughly. Twilight then leaned foward.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet. I can only do so much with the information you've given me. NONE. ... *Sigh* I'm sorry Twilight, but I simply just can't determine what is wrong with Rainbow Dash."

"There must be something." Rarity said. "Maybe you've missed something."

"Look. Insanity doesn't just appear out of no where. It has to have occured by a natural cause, which can be triggered by continuous stress, an undeveloped part of the mind, simple hypnosis or even trauma. Either that, or she has comsumed a poisoned substance or had a curse put upon her. That's everything there is to it. I've been taught it, read it, been shown it and even experienced it myself so DON'T insult my intelligence and say I've missed something."

"There is something I forgot to mention." Twilight added.

"What?" Both Rarity and Meeny said.

"Well, before Pinkie was found murdered in SugarCube Corner, Rainbow Dash looked, well ...Tired."

Rarity looked confused. "Soooo... sleep caused this?

Meeny scoffed. "Of course not silly. Although sleep deprevation is quite uncommon for such an athletic pony."

"And also." Twilight added. "She didn't seem to be herself. She seemed... distant. But she was also jumpy. I hadn't spoken to her for weeks because she just ignored me every time I tried to communicate with her."

Twilight could see the wheels turning in Meenys's mind. Just then a sudden ephiphany struck her.

"That's it!" Meeny squeaked, before holding the confused mare by her shoulders. "Twilight you're a genius!"

"I am?"

Meeny dashed off and picked up the only book that wasn't open.

"Like I said before, the brain can crack under both natural causes and simply by sabotaging it. The fact she was suffering from sleep deprivation, and her lethargic attitude all, are both symptons of nightmares."

"Nightmares." Rarity said. "How can nightmares have caused all of this? We all still have nightmares but I don't go killing anypony because of them."

"No Rarity. These aren't your simple falling from the sky, drowning or being chased by a bear nightmares. These nightmares are some of the most gruesome, horrifying and explicit nightmares a pony could suffer. Sometimes they can be a terrible as watching your friends mutilating your body as you lay there to watch them feast on your insides!"

Rarity gagged. She tried to clear the thought of the gruesome image in her mind.

"But Meeny, this still doesn't explain how this could have happened."

"Well the only way these kinds of nightmares can be implanted in the mind is through a very special poison. I mean really old fashioned stuff, really nasty too. It lingers in the mind for the rest of that pony's life, playing the same nightmare over and over again. Whatever happens to that pony's phsyce, that is, whether they go insane or commit suicide, can't be specified. It all depends on how strong the mind is."

"Poor Rainbow. Who would do this to her? Why didn't she tell anypony about what she was going through?" Twilight said, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't even begin to imagine what she's going through." Rarity said. "Is there any way we can help her?"

Meeny Moe looked at Rarity and then Twilight. before she sighed in frustration.

"I. ... I'm sorry, as far as I know, there isn't anything that's known to us that can help her. This stuff eats away at the mind till there is nothing left but anger and hate."

"No! There must be something we can do. There's gotta be something! Anything!" Twilight began, trying desperately to hold back her tears as Meeny walked up behind her and placed a hoof on her shoulder, trying hard to comfort her unicorn friend.

"I'm sorry Twilight. There really isn't anything we can do. It's not her anymore. She's forgotten about you."

"Forgotten? ... You said forgotten." Twilight thought hard for a second before it hit her. "That's it! If I just use my memory spell on her she'll remember everything! Do you think it will work?"

Meeny paused, trying to clear her mind.

"I. ... I suppose it's never been done before. It's a long shot. ... It COULD work."

"Then that's all we need." Twilight began to get excited.

Rarity stepped foward. "But we still don't know where she is."

Twilight's mood dropped just as quick as it fired up.

"You're right. ... *sigh* ... any ideas Meeny?"

"Well, with any kind of mental disturbance, I suppose she'd go to a dark and creepy place. Somewhere scary. Kinda clichéd if you ask me."

Twilight looked at Rarity, clearly concerned and worried about having to venture to such a location.

"Soooo... would the Everfree Forest be our best bet?"

"It'd be a good place to start, but, you're still not seriously thinking of going after her are you?"

"She's my friend and she'd do the same for me. Goodbye Meeny. Thank you so much for all your help."

"Good luck." Meeny shouted as Twilight and Rarity ran out of the room. "You're gonna need it."

Chapter 4

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Rainbow Dash woke up, her mind engulfed with the extremes of both fear and indescribable pain tearing away at her senses. Everything she touched, every time she moved, she triggered the nerves around her exposed flesh, blazing her with wave upon wave of the scolding pain she had suffered for days. The poor pegasus had not slept an hour for weeks. Everytime she closed her eyes all she could see was her victims, laid on the ground before her, covered in blood and gore, staring at her just like they did when they watched their lives flash before eyes.

Rainbow Dash wanted to cry but she had no tears, she couldn't move an inch, she wanted it all to end but she was incapable of doing anything, the pain was just too great. With one ear shattering squeal she used what will she had left to turn her head to look into the puddle of tears on the floor. She saw her horribly disfigured face reflected in the water below. Her mane was scorched black, the once vibrant rainbow colours barely visible under the charred coating. Her wings were burnt to the bone, the tendons and muscles exposed to the whisps of cool air bruising against them. Her eye was also now nothing but a huge cavity in her skull.

A gust of wind then ran across her body, lightly brushing against the open wound in her head. The feeling tipped her over the edge as she then emptied the conteta of her stomach onto the ground. How she was still alive was a miracle in itself, lack of food, water and sleep had caused her body to almost shut down. She could feel herself slowly dying. She lifted her head, she felt no pain. At first she thought she had finally got her wish. Her wish that all the pain and suffering would end, she had longed for peace for so long. But then the voices came back.

"N-n-no." She uttered, barely holding onto consciousness. She spat out the remains of vomit from her mouth before looking around her, searching for something to end her misery while she could still move.

"W-w-why won't you let me die? ... W-what do you want with me?!"

This time the voices started to mumble. Barely able to hear what they were saying, Rainbow breathed deeply before screaming.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! ... YOU WANT TO KILL SOMEPONY?! ... KILL ME! ... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Rainbow's attitude had come back. Her rage began to consume the fear that she had suffered with for months. She had had enough and she was willing to fight back. And then it spoke.

"Die."

Dashie's heart sank as she began to feel the burning pain return in her body. Her anger was still strong in her heart as she gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to scream in agony, not wanting to give the cruel beast any pleasure.

"NNNRRGH! I-is that all you got?! ... IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO THREATEN ME WITH?!"

"Die!"

Rainbow Dash felt her hooves start to move by themselves. There was nothing she could do but hold back her screams as she was forced to walk on to the rocky ground beneath her. Every pebble, every particle of dust was pressed against the burnt flesh on her body, reigniting the fire in her nerves.

"Weak!"

"N-n-no."

"Pathetic!"

"No! AAAAHHHAH! ... STOP!"

Her tortured body was forced to walk step by step, fear once again replacing her anger as she slowly moved closer and closer towards the large stone wall. She closed her eyes, praying, begging her evil mind for mercy.

Nothing happened.

Just then, she threw herself against the wall in front of her, soon to be followed by a wail of pure agony. Every milisecond was as unbearable as the last, her body completely consumed by the torture only heard in the most gruesome of stories. It didn't stop. She soon found herself being thrown against the wall again, rocks and splinters piercing her flesh and grinding against the frayed surfaces of her muscles and bones.

"Give in."

Before Rainbow Dash could answer, her hoof grabbed her mane and started slamming her head repeatedly against the wall. It was all too much, her mind couldn't cope. Her throat burned as she screamed. All she could do was watch as her flesh and blood was splattered onto the wall, her cheekbones grinding against the solid rock.

"Give in, and the pain will stop!"

Rainbow Dash continued to scream hysterically as she was beaten furiously. Her vision blurred, time seemed to slow down and her body was getting numb. She could feel herself slipping away. All she wanted was to feel peace again like she felt when Applejack held her in her arms. The night before Rainbow Dash killed her. She slowly started to close her eyes, tears welling up in her left and pain throbbing in the right. Slowly and faintly, she whispered to herself as she embraced the inevitable.

"I... I give in."

Chapter 5

Later that night, as the moon was loomed over the darkest depths of the Everfree forest, Twilight, Fluttershy, Ratity and Spike were searching everywhere for the blue Pegasus, not knowing where she is, or if they're already being watched. The long journey through the raging storm had washed off their discuises and soaked their manes. Making it harder to focus on their surroundings. Fluttershy could barely see as she stayed close to her friends Angel not far behind. She kept looking over her shoulder, jumping to every noise she herd.

"T-t-t-twilight." Fluttershy stammered, clearly terrified.

"What is it Fluttershy? Are you okay?"

"N-n-no. I feel like s-something's watching me." Fluttershy scooted closer to Rarity who was using her magic to illuminate their surroundings.

"We have to stop Twilight." Rarity complained. "We've been walking for hours."

"Alright. ... Over there, under the trees. We'll rest there."

Everyone followed Twilight onto the dry patch of grass where there was plenty of trees to shield them from the rain. As they sat down they could see that dawn was only a few hours away.

"We cant rest for too long. We need to move if we're gonna find somewhere to hide."

Rarity looked up at Twilight.

"How can you do it?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Act so. ... Calm. Like nothing's happened. How can you do it?"

"..."

"Twilight?"

"Shhh!"

A breif moment of silence was then interupted by a sudden russle in the bushes behind them. The all turned around terror in their eyes as they saw the shaking bush in the darkness.

"Whose there!" Twilight yelled, standing in front of her friends. "Is that you Rainbow?! Come out!"

Just then, Angel jumped out of the darkness eating a small peice of carrot.

"Angel!" Fluttershy gasped as she ran to her pet. "Dont you ever, ever, ever do that again. I was worried sick. As she picked up the frilly bunny Twilight shouted.

"DONT MOVE!"

Fluttershy frose, not moving a muscle.

"W-w-w-why?" She whimpered.

"Just. Dont move."

Rarity walked up to Twilight and frowned.

"Twilight! What are you doing? Your scaring her."

"Something isn't right."

"It's just a carrot."

"And since when did carrots grow in the forrest freshly chopped?"

Rarity stopped and looked at Angel.

"Dont move Fluttershy!" Rarity yelled.

Fluttershy whimpered. "W-what's going on?"

Twilight slowly started walking towards Fluttershy, closely examining the carrot Angel was nibling on.

"I think it's a trap. ... Fluttershy. Can you see anything weird with that carrot he's eating."

Fluttershy slowely tilted her head down to look at her white pet. She then saw something perculiar.

"T-there's a peice of string tied onto the carrot. oh. What do I do?"

"Dont do anything! Just put him down and come back here."

"I cant! What if he gets hurt.?"

Rarity shouted. "We dont have time for this! You have to put him down! Rainbow Dash could be watching us now!"

"I cant."

"You have to!"

"I CANT! ... I CANT MOVE!"

Fluttershy began to sob, her legs frozen with fear. Twilight crept foward, watching every step she took before she could see the string wraped around the carrot. As she leaned foward to grab it Angel began to frown, knowing what she was going to do.

"Come on Angel. Give it to me."

Before she could snatch the vedgatable from his hands, the frilly bunny lept out of Fluttershy's hands, pulling the string. Suddenly the ground beneath them suddenly swept them both off of their feet. Spike and Rarity were quick to run to help their friends as they were dragged through the trees and bushes of the treterous forrest. Rarity mannaged to grab the net with her teeth before using all her strength to try and slow it down. But nothing happened, even with Spike using all his strength there was nothing they could do to slow it down as they were then pulled into a dark cave.  
And then just a quick as it happened, the net just seemed to vanish as they all then fell into a pit, screaming and wailing as they all fell into the darkness.

Chapter 6

Everything was a blur as the yellow Pegasus slowly woke up with a dull ringing in her ears. At first she couldn't see a hoof in front of her face but soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see she was surrounded by tall stone walls with a tiny light in the distance.

"T-Twilight?" She whimpered, confused, not knowing if her friends were dead or alive. "Spike?! ... Rarity?! ... Angel?"

Something the poked her flank. She screeched before running up against the nearest wall. As she turned she could see that it was Angel, answering her call.

"Oh. ... Oh my. Dont do that. You scared me."

Angel frowned before a silent grown was heard through the walls.

"Twilight? Twilight?! ... Is that you?"

"Urgh. ... Fluttershy? Where are you?"

"I'm in here!"

"... Oh no. This is bad. This is bad."

Just then Rarity's voice echoed through the walls. "Twilight! Your okay!"

"Spike? Where's Spike?!"

Fluttershy looked behind her, nobody was there.

"He's not here!"

"Rarity?!"

"... No. He's not here either."

Fluttershy didn't need to see throught the walls to see if Twilight was loosing it.

"No! NOOO! SPIKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Twilight!" Rarity yelled through the walls. "Calm down! He's probably already awake."

"W-what if he's set off without us?! What if he- *Gasp!* What if Rainbow Dash has him?! Rarity, Fluttershy can you find your way out?!

"I can see a light in the distance." Fluttershy said.

"I can see a white light too!" Rarity shouted.

Twilight paused before saying. "That makes three of us! Alright everypony, that light is probably the exit to this cave. We'll regroup there. And pray that Spike is alright."

"Okay Twi!" Rarity shouted.

"N-no wai-"

Before Fluttershy could finish her sentance she could hear her friends gallop away.

"T-Twilight? ... Rarity? ... Oh no. ... I'm. I'm alone.

Just as tears started welling up in her eyes Angel jumped onto her back and stroked her mane.

"*Sniff* Oh Angel. ... I know you wont leave me. *Sniff* ... Okay. ... Come on. Let's get back with the others.

After taking a deep breath, Fluttershy squinted and slowly put one hoof in front of the other, making her way towards the faint white light in the distance.

Cahpter 7

Fluttershy's heart was beating in her chest as the fear clouded her mind and as the adrenalin flooded in her veins. She could feel her pet rabbit tightly clutching her mane.

"It's. ... It's okay Angel. I'm everything is gonna be just fine."

Just then a tiny rock fell right in front of her. Making a loud pop echo through the cave. Fluttershy regained her composure before walking past the pebble.

"See? Nothings gonna hur-"

"Shh!"

Fluttershy screeched, she darted for the nearest wall and curled up into a ball. As she slowly opened her eyes she could see the little White bunny in front of her. Angel holds fluttershy to comfert her as she muzzles the white bunny.

"Oh Angel. I don't know what I'd do if you wern't here. ... Angel?"

The normally stubborn white rabbit was looking past her with fear painfully clear in his eyes. Fluttershy knew something was behind her, at slowly tuned only to see a disturbing sight accompanied by an equally horrific smell.  
On the wall was large letters written in thick, fresh blood saying the words:

"Where can you run, if there's nowhere to hide."

Fluttershy gasped in horror, she gegan to breath heavily as she slowly backed away from the gory text.

*CRUNCH!*

Fluttershy winced before opening here eyes again. She couldn't see where the noise had come from. As she tried to walk away though, one of her hoofs was stuck on something. She turned around to see the sharp, metallic teeth of a steel bear trap clamped around her leg. She just stared at the steel apparatus as blood began to pour from the mangled limb.  
Poor Fluttershy had never experienced pain any worse then a bee sting. She didn't know how to react. At first she started to breath heavily, then her breaths became loud gasps for air as she could feel her heart, pounding against her chest. And then she began to scream hysterically, as the pain finally registered in her mind.

She began yanking at her leg, trying desperetly to loosen the painful grip that trapped her. The pain was indescribable. She began to feel physiicaly sick at the sharp teeth started grinding against her bones. The pain was only made worse as she pulled harder and harder.

"Hellllooooooooo!"

Fluttershy stopped struggeling, tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to focus on where the somewhat chirpy voice came from. Grinding her teeth through her stifled screams she saw a shadow in the distance walking towards her.

"TWILIGHT! ... RARITY! ... OH CELESTIA! HELP MEEEHEHEHEEEEE!"

Gasping for air, trying not to move she soon saw that what was walking towards her was not Twilight or Rarity.

"R-Rainbow Dash?"

It was her, Fluttershy could see the mutilated Pegasus limping towards her with a mad grin on her face, her body covered head to toe in 3rd degree burns, blisters and molted fur. She'd be completly unrecognisable if it wasn't for that one magneta eye that was staring at her like a lion stares at it's prey. Fluttershy gasped as she stared into the cavity in her skull where the other eye was suposed to be. Instead there was nothing but twisted flesh and broken tendons. The sight was all too much for her to bare. She went back to using all the strength and will she could muster to try and pry her leg free.

"PEEK! ... Aboo! ... Heeheehee! ... I-I seeeeeee youuuuuuu! HAHAHAHA!"

As the crazed pegasus got closer Fluttershy could see that her mad grin was the rotting fleash around her mouth, which had been ripped off, giving her the truly disturbing smile. Fluttershy started to hyperventalate, feeling her fear begin to drive her mind into a frenzy. She pulled, with all her might, screaming openly into the ceiling until the inevitable happned.

*SNAP!*

The cave was shook with a deathly silence before Fluttershy whimpered, knowing that she just broke her leg. The dull throbbing pain was soon mixed with the burning sensation that overwelmed her. Rainbow Dash was only meters away before Angel stood between her and Fluttershy, baring his teeth. But instead of intimidating the cyan serial killer, Rainbow Dash just started to laugh maniaclly. Fluttershy couldn't belive it was her best friend laughing at her suffering with an almost deamon like growl in her voice.

Rainbow Dash kept on walking towards Fluttershy, enjoying every second of her torture before angel lept foward and jumped onto her burnt back. Rainbow Dash didn't scream, she just let out a deep grunt, maintaining her desturbing grin before she threw her head back and brabbed the little rabbit by the neck. Fluttershy watched, completly horrorfied as she watched angel getting thrown around like a ragdoll.

"N-nuh! NO! N-NO! ... STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! ... ANGEL!"

Rainbow Dash then threw the rabbit to the ground with one firm swing, before placing a hoof over his head. Rainbow Dash stared into Fluttershy's as she pleaded her to stop.

"Heeheeheehee!"

"Rainbow! Puh! PLEASE! ... D-dont hurt him!"

"I'm. ... Not! ... RAINBOW! ... SHE'S DEAD!"

Fluttershy looked into Angel's eyes, seeing the little white rabbit reach out for her. Fluttershy lifted a hoof, doing the same and ignoring the agony in her leg before closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry. ... I'm so so s-"

*CRUNCH!*

"NO! NOOOO! NOO! ANGEL!"

Rainbow Dash threw Angel to one side, as if he was just a peice of dirt before walking up to Fluttershy, still holding her smile.

"W-w-why?! ... WHY ANGEL?! ... You monster! YOU MONSTER! ... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH RAINBOW DASH! WHO ARE YOU?!"

Rainbow Dash then spread her wings as she stood on her back legs. Fluttershy could only watch as she saw the pegasus tower above her. Light shining through her burnt wings as she brough her hoofs down on Fluttershy's skull. Rainbow Dash showed no mercy as she repeatedly beated the helpless Pegasus across the head. Blood dripping onto the ground as Fluttershy's screams soon turned into faint whines. When Rainbow Dash finally stopped beating the helpless pegasus she flew off into the distance.

Fluttershy could see the mutilated pegasus in the distance staring at her. She didn't understand why she all of a sudden stopped. But then a harsh reality hit her as she heard a menacing growl coming from behind her. Unable to speak, Fluttershy uses what's left of her energy to tilt her head to see a pack of feral wolves behind her. They could smell her blood and we're probably threatned by the screams and noises they heard. Fluttershy was right in the middel of their den.

Rainbow Dash's smile grew even larger as she turned away and flew towards the light, listening to the pack behind her, finishing what she started.

Chapter 8

As Rarity made her way towards the blue light she occasionaly looked behind to see if she was being followed, with a occasional glance at her hoofs to see if they have picked up any dirt along the way. She began to squint as she was a few feet away from the blue glow. As she let her eyes adjust she was struck with awe as she saw herself stood in the middle of thousands upon thousands of blue diomands, encrusting the walls around her.

"My, oh my! ... What a place!"

Rarity shook her head trying to regain her focus on her escape. But she simply became lost in the flawless shine of all the colours that surrounded her. She saw a particular diomand which caught her eye, she walked closer towards it watching her reflection.

"Oh my! ... This is simply too good to be true! I'm SO gonna take you home with me!"

Rarity began hopping on the spot, completly forgeting that she was clearly in danger. Rarity began using her magic to pick up every diomand in sight, before putting them in her saddle bag. As she started to hum to herself, Rarity noticed yet another strange light, coming from her left. She tilted her head to peek down the dark passage before a gust of wind stroked her mane, making her squeek. Soon she felt the fear take over once again. Rarity quickly turned around only to see the sharp, chipped teeth of a smile which was spread across the burnt face of the cyan killer.

"BOO!"

Rarity wasted no time in running away from the horrific sight, galloping as fast as she could could around the corner and towards a large boulder in the corner. Rarity's heart was pumped full of addrenaline as she dove for cover behind the rock. As she tried to stay quiet, she could hear the light taps of Rainbow Dash's hooves walking around the cave.

"Rrrraaaaarrrrity! ... Oh Rrrrrraaaarrriiittyyyy! RARITY! ... Heeheehee!"

Rarity felt sick to her stomach. She tried desperetly to clear her mind of the grotesque sight of her friends face, so horribly mutilated and burnt beyond recognition.

"Come out, come out, whever you are. Hahahahahahahah!"

A sudden cash rocked the cave, making a ringing noise come from the roof. Rarity looked up to see the sharp spikes of more diomands hanging from the ceiling. Another loud crash shook the cave making them break and fall towards her. Rarity jumped out of the way, barely escaping with her life. But as she made a break for it, she saw the blue pegasus watching her every step. The blue pegasus then pounced, tackling the unicorn to the ground. Rarity soon found herself being held to the ground with the mad mare towering over her, blood and drool pouring from her mouth. Rainbow Dash snarled at the petrified unicorn before locking her jaws onto her horn, slowly pulling harder and harder.

"Rainbow! AH! NO! Please! PLEASE STOP! AAAAAAHHHHHHAHHH!"

Rarity tries desperetly to push the pegasus away but she couldn't grip onto the and sticky flesh as it began to tear under her hoofs. Rainbow Dash refused to let go and began thrashing her head from side to side, pulling Rarity with her. The white unicorn concentrates before using her magic to blast the pegasus away.  
Rarity soon got back onto her hoofs and began to run in the opposite direction. But it wasn't long before she was tackled to the ground again. This time Rainbow Dash straddled her back before once again usin her teeth to grab onto the unicorns horn. Rarity tried desperetly to buck the wild pegasus off of her back but it was no use.

*CRACK!*

Rarity's screams echoed off the encrusted walls as her horn was slowly getting torn off. In desperation Rarity used all her strength she could muster to use her magic once again. But before it could be casted the horn was ripped clean from her skull, causing an explosive chain reaction. Rarity was thrown against the wall, her head dripping with blood from the fresh cavity in her skull. As she opened her eyes she could see the deamon in the distance, facin away from her, chewing on the horn like a dog chews on it's bone.  
Rarity winced as tears began to well up in her eyes, the pain in her skull was clouding her senses, she felt numb, unable to keep her ballance. Rarity was soon dragging herself on the stone floor, the gaping wound in her head spurting blood onto the floor as she desperetly tried to escape. As her vision began to blur, she could no longer hear the pegasus chomping on her horn. Rarity soon started to tire as her mind was starved of its blood. She soon no longer had the strength to drag herself any further.  
She turned onto her back, savouring the glourious sight of all the flawless diomands glistening on the ceiling of the dark cave. But just as she began to feel the slightest hint of peace, she was interupted by the grotesque sight of the mutilated face of the pshycotic pegasus looming over her. Rainbow Dash began to laugh as Rarity openly bawed in front of her.

"P-please. ... Please stop. ... It's me. Rarity."

"Beg"

"W-what?"

"BEG! ... BEG FOR MY MERCY! SAY IT! BEG!"

"I. ... I beg. ... I beg of you. Please! Just. Please dont hurt me anymore."

Rainbow Dash walked off towards the walls of the cave, before turning to face Rarity. Rainbow Dash then used her back legs to buck the wall. The farmiliar sound then rang through the cave again. Rarity looked up to see the sharp spines of the hanging diomands start to crack under the stress.

"B-but. ... You said you'd let me go."

"No. I said BEG! I never said I'd let you go. ... Goodbye Rarity. It's been nice knowing yah. ... HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Rainbow Dash kicked the wall one last time, making the diomands fall from the ceiling before hitting their target, shaking the cave with an unearthly crunch sound. As the dust settled Rainbow Dash smirked as she walked past her friend who was still twitching and gurgeling as her blood pooled onto the floor and her eyes slowly glazed over.

Chapter 9

Twilight slowly made her way towards the daylight in the distance as she closely watched her surroundings. Her vision began to get clearer as her mind grew slowly calmer, but Spike was still nowhere to be seen. The purple unicorn continued, knowing. ... No. ... Praying her friends would be waiting for her on the other side.  
As Twilight began to feel the warmth of the sunlight touching her hoofs, she heard a stone drop behind her. She turned, but nothing was there, just the bitter blackness from where she emerged from just seconds ago.  
Finally in the beautiful glow of the sun, Twilight sat on the floor, savouring every minute of the warm light as it dried the sweat dropping off her fur. Twilight felt a peace, but the longer she waited the more she started to worry about her friends. She knew they were in there, but where? Her thoughts raced as she tried to calm herself down, knowing the worst thing she could do was panic. But she couldn't help but fear for her friends. She didn't know if Rainbow Dash was in there, or watching her. She didn't know wether it was best to run and get help, but who would she ask? It was no use, she was on her own. Twilight couldn't take it anymore. She got up as fast as she could and galloped as fast as she could into the dark cave. She just couldn't leave her friends behind.  
Twilight ran through the dark passage looking for a different route from which she took. She soon found a narrow crack in the wall which glowed a heavenly blue. Twilight used her magic to smash open the hollow wall, before making her way in. Twilight was taken back by the beautiful shine of the diomands which shined all around her. She regained her focus before continuing her journy, entering the huge diomand encrusted room. Surrounded by rubies, saphires and emeralds, she found it hard to concentrate on her task. Just then something caught her eye. A drop of blood fell in front of her, when she looked up she found herself staring right into the blood soaked jaws of her insane friend. Paralyzed with fear, Twilight didnt move, she just stayed quiet, hoping Rainbow Dash might not see her as a threat. Rainbow Dash then spoke first.

"Helloooooooo!"

Not know what to do, Twilight held her breath and responded.

"H-h-hi?"

"Howww yah doin?!"

"Ah. ... I'm. F-fine?"

"GOOD!"

Twilight fell to the ground, suprised by the sudden growl. As she looked up, she could see Rainbow Dash in full view. Her body now dripping with blood, deep wounds all around her body, some even as deep as her bones and organs. Twilight gagged, not beliving what she was seeing.

"Awww! ... WHAT'S THE MATTER?!"

"Rainbow. ... Oh my Cellestia. What happened to you?!"

Twilight backed away, but Rainbow Dash ketp herself as close as possible to her purple victim, breathing her air, almost tasting her fear. Twilight was looking around franticaly as the blue pegasus stared at her hungrily, slowly lifting her hoofs. Twilight was just about to scream but as soon as she opened her mouth, her throat was grasped tightly. Twilght choked as she began to flail wildely, desperetly trying to throw the pegasus off her chest.  
As Twilight began to grow faint she used her magic, grabbing the mare by the tail and throwing her away. Gasping for air Twilight tried to get back onto her hooves but couldn't find her ballance. Twilight was then kicked in the back, sending her flying across the cave. The purple unicorn then landed on the ground with a thud before the pegasus grabbed her mane with her teeth and started pulling hard.  
Twilight's screams ringed in the ears of the pegasus as Twilight's hair was slowly getting torn off her skull. She couldn't move an inch as her spine and neck was bent to breaking point. Rainbow Dash then bowed her head, ready to pull with all her might. Twilight quickly reacted and used her back legs to buck Rainbow Dash in the chest. Twilight made a break for the exit, moving as fast as her legs could carry her. Just as the daylight glow entred her eyes, she was once again kicked in the opposite direction. Twilight smashed through the thin walls of the cave, landing in a small ditch.  
Twilight's senses soon restored just as she noticed something warm and sticky under her hooves.

Chapter 10

Twilight tried to stand up, but whatever she was standing on was causing her to slip. As Twilight mannaged to stand an ungodly stench struck her senses, as she looked at the floor she couldn't belive what she was seeing.  
Twilight's legs were quivering, her breaths were just short gasps as she saw the mutilated remains of her yellow friend. Blood still fresh on the corpse, colour drained from her body and her face mauled beyond recognition.

"F- ... Flutershy?" She wimpered. "N-n-no! ... NO!"

Twilight wanted to reach out and hold her best friend, but the was almost nothing to cradle in her arms. Fluttershy's flesh was almost completly ripped from her limp body. Her bones crushed, her once butiful eyes were gouged out of her skull and her wings were torn off and stripped of their meaty contense. The purple unicorn leaned against a wall and started to bang her head against it, shouting through gritted teeth.

"NO! NO! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! ... I. ... It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt! ... I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

Just then Twilight looked up to see Rainbow Dash fly past, she saw a small tunnel to her left and made a break for it. With salty tears burning her eyes she kept running as fast as her hoofs could carry her. As she turned left towards the light she saw yet another one of her friends.  
Rarity was on the ground, eyes glazed over and her coat was covered in dry blood. Covered in shards of the diomands which punctured her body, pinning her to the floor. Twilight recoiled in horror, blinking dessperetly to try and fool herself that what she was seeing wasn't real.

"Oh no! ... NO! NOT YOU TOO! PLEASE NO!"

Twilight broke down in tears, falling to the the ground before bawing into her arms. The loss of two of her friends was too much for her to bear. Twilight held her head in her hooves, screaming into the floor, praying that this was all a disturbing dream. Then the anger began to take over.

"Twiiiiiilllliiiiiight! ... Ohhh Twiiiiiilllliiiiiight!"

The voice of the blue pegasus was music to Twilight's ears. Rainbow Dash was still breathing. Which means she could finish this once and for all. After all the heartbreak, after everything she had gone through to save her best friend, Twilight couldn't contain her rage anymore. An excrutiating burning exploded in her chest as a blinding light shon from her eyes. She could feel her magic pulsating under her flesh, running through her body as her hate took over every emotion she could feel.

She was starting to loose control.

Chapter 11

Twilight emerged from the black pit and into the open, where Rainbow Dash was waiting for her. With anger still strong in her chest and light still blooming out of her eyes, Twilight walked into the centre of the diomand encrusted cave before stopping to stare at the pegasus in the eye.

"Heheeheehee! ... Isn't this nice!" Rainbow Giggled madly. "We both want the same thing!"

Twilight didn't say anything, she stood her ground and started digging into the ground with her hoofs, trying desperetly to hold herself back.

"Well?!" Rainbow shouted. "Come on! ... DO IT! I KNOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME! ... Just like I killed your friends!"

Twilight's horn began to glow. Her body was no longer taking orders from her mind. She could feel herself being slowly eaten up with pain, indescribable hate and guilt.

"W-whuh. ... Where's Spike?" Twilight grunted.

"Spike huh? ... Oh yeah. ... That assistant of yours?"

Twilight began to scream at the pegasus, not bothering to hold back her tears.

"WHERE'S SPIKE! ... TELL ME!"

"OR WHAT?! ... WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO?! YOU WONT KILL ME!"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Twilight used her magic to throw a ray of light towards the cyan pegasus, but Rainbow Dash was one step ahead. She jumped straight up into the air using her wings to give her enough lift to reach the ceiling and kick it, causing more diomands to fall. Twilight was quick enough to dive out of the way just as the glowing shards crashed into the ground. Twilight was soon back on her feet before she looked around, but nobody was in sight.

"Kill!"

The voice seemed to echo from all directions. Twilight didn't know where to look. She then used her magic to illuminate the cave, just as she was tackled to the ground again. Rainbow Dash then began to use her hoofs to beat Twilight across her face.

"DIE! DIE! ... WHY WONT YOU JUST DIE!"

Rainbow Dash continued to beat the purple unicorn acoss her face, until Twilight locked hooves with the pegasus. Twilight then let out a menacing growl before using all her strength to push against the pegasus stood over her. Twilight began to over power the now frightned pegasus, screaming in her face as she then threw her into a wall.  
The dust settled, Twilight walked through the large dust cloud, seeing the blue pegasus quivering in the corner. But something was different, Twilight noticed there was a different look in her eye. The booming light from Twilight's eyes then settled, she could feel her whole body, greatly fatigued from the brutal fight she has just had. She leaned foward to the mare whose eyes were darting aroung in all directions.

"R-Rainbow?"

"Twilight?!"

Rainbow Dash tried to stand up but she was too weak to do so. Her body was now shaking freezing cold from the lack of fur and warmth.

"Where are you Twilight?! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here."

"AH! ... I cant see! I cant see you!"

Twilight rushed to her side, still cautious as to whether this was a cruel trap, but her curiosity got the better of her.

"I'm right here Rainbow! Look!"

"I cant see." Rainbow Dash began to break down into tears. "I cant see."

Twilight then cradled Rainbow's head in her hooves, looking into her eyes as they blindly kept looking around.

"I'm sorry." Rainbow sobbed. "I-I'm so so sorry! ... They told me that the pain would stop if I gave in. ... I cant take this any more."

"It's alright Rainbow. Im gonna try and fix this."

"NO!"

Twilight was taken back by the sudden squeal.

"Kill me!"

"W-w-what?!" Twilight couldn't belive what she was hearing.

"Please kill me! ... I cant stand this guilt anymore! KILL ME! PLEASE! BEFORE I KILL YOU!"

Twilight's heart dropped, she still couldn't bellive what the bloody pegasus was saying. But just then Rainbow gasped in horror.

"N-no! ... No! STAY AWAY! ... STAY AWAY!"

"Rainbow?! What's going on?! ... What can you see?!"

"Twilight! Dont ask, just run! RUN NOW!"

"Rainbow I-"

"TOO LATE!"

Chapter 12

Rainbow lunged foward for Twilight baring her teeth as she snarled, once again grabbing Twilight's head with her hooves. The mad pegasus then leaned foward before biting Twilight's mussle. Twilight's stiffled screams shot through the cave as Rainbow's teeth sunk into her flesh, the pegasus then began to tug wildely, as if she was trying to rip her head off her shoulders.  
Twilight tried desperetly to loosen the deadly grip but it just got stronger and stronger. Twilight couldn't summon the strength to throw the pegasus off her chest, she couldn't summon the anger which made her stronger. She felt sorry for Rainbow Dash not angry and that''s exactly what the pegasus wanted.

*CRACK!*

With one firm tug Twilight felt her muzzle fracture, her eyes widened as she flailed her arms wildly, beating at the pegasi's arms, doing everything in her ability to loosen the deadly grip. The pain was begining to destort her senses, her horn spluttered like an old generator as it began to glow. Only seconds away from loosing consciousness, Twilight's magic exploded through the room, shockwaves throwing both ponies in opposite directions.  
Twilight was thrown against the wall as she heard and earth shattering wail come from above. Rainbow Dash was flying towards her ready to deliver the final blow.

"SAY HELLO TO YOU FRIENDS!"

Twilight, stricken with horror could do nothing but close her eyes and pray for a quick departure, but as Rainbow was only meters away, Twilight bowed her head, covering her head with her hoofs and exposing her still scolding hot horn. There was nothing Rainbow Dash could do to stop as her head made contact with Twilight's, causing the horn to stab Rainbow Dash's left eye.  
The completly blind pegasus was now sceaming at a volume that words couldn't possibly hope to describe. Rainbow Dash ripped herself from the excrutiating heat as her voice no longer sounded like the monster that possesed Rainbow. Twilight saw her chance. She wiped the blood from her eyes as she thew herself towards the pegasus, who was now smashing her head against the sharp rocks, trying everything to distract herself from the indescribable pain. Twilight tackled the cyan pegasus to the ground as her horn glowed. The pain in her muzzle made it almost impossibe to talk.

"Rainbow! Stay still!"

"KILL ME! ... MOTHER OF CELESTIA KILL MEEEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

Twilight could hear Rainbow's evil tone start to come back in her voice, in no time she gently touched the pegasi's forhead with her horn. The breif moment of silence was the best noise Twilight had heard in weeks. Rainbow's screams soon died down as she slumped onto the ground. Her breathing was now starting to slow as she could feel the releif she had been longing for months.  
Twilight lost all her strength and dropped onto the ground, feeling numb as it finally dawned that it was finally over. All the destruction and murder was finally brought to a stop. Equestria could feel peace once more.  
Twilight pulled herself towards her friend who was no longer screaming, just breathing. Wether she was conscious or not could no longer be determined by her eyes as they were now both completly blind.

"R-Rainbow?" Twilight said faintly, barely holding onto consciousness.

"T. ... Twi?"

That was all the confromation she needed. Her only friend was now alive. And talking. Twilight was overcome with releif. She did it, she saved her only friend.

"W. ... Wa." Rainbow Dash could barely speak she was so weak.

"What? What is it?"

"Wwaaaatter. ... Need. ... Wadr."

Twilight moved as quickly as her body would allow to her saddle bag. She picked up a bottle of spring water and crawled weakly back to her friend. Rainbow Dash weekly opened her jaw as Twilight helped the cool liquid pour her throat.  
Rainbow Dash glugged the water down as fast as she could, despite most of it pouring from the open burn wounds in her cheeks. Despite the gruesome injuries, Rainbow Dash's pain and suffering seemed to just vanish. And with 3rd degree burns so deep there was no way Rainbow Dash would be able to feel physical pain again. After all the pain she had gone though, she could finally feel peace in her heart.  
After two more bottles of water, Rainbow Dash could finally whisper to her friend.

"T-twilight?"

Her purple unicorn friend stood over Rainbow Dash before bleading a tear from her eye, looking down at her crippled friend.

"Yes Rainbow Dash?"

"I'm. ... I'm so sorry. ... i couldn't stop it. ... P-please don't h-

"Shhh shh. ... It's okay. ... It's over. It's all over."

Twilight rested a hoof on Rainbow Dash's head. Not knowing where to go from there, they both sat with eachother and cried into eachothers arms. As the blue glow of the diomands that surrounded them illuminated the cave, bringing the peace that they all dserved for so long.

Chapter 13

When Rainbow Dash could finaly summon the strength to stand, Twilight stood by her side, doing her best to help guide her crippled friend through the dark cave. Rainbow Dash was limping, tilting from side to side, but Twilight helped her every step of the way. Rainbow's gory eyes were now covered with a bloody rag Twilight had made out of one of the straps from her saddle bag.

"You still there Twilight?"

"Yes Rainbow. I'm not going anywhere. ... Watch your step."

"O-okay."

Twilight then noticed something in the distance, a little white light. Just then it dissapered, Twilight stopped, looking closer, thinking she has seen it somewhere before.

"Twilight? ... W-why have we stopped?"

Just then it hit her. How could she forget? The colour, the brightness, it was Princess Celestia's magic. Spike must have escaped the cave and told her what had happened.

"Oh no."

"What? W-what is it?"

"We gotta go Rainbow. We need to run now!"

"Twilight wh-"

"NOW!"

*BOOM!*

The cave was rocked with an explosion, knocking both ponies off their feet. Twilight helped Rainbow Dash onto her hooves as fast as possible.

"What was that?!"

"We need to move! Nrgh! Come on! Run Rainbow!"

"FREEZE!"

A bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Twilight's hooves, making both her and Rainbow Fall to the ground. Twilight turned to see the princess of Equestria staring back with several royal guards behind her.

"CEASE THE MURDERER!"

Rainbow knew what was going to happen, she clutched Twilight's arm and pulled her close. Sobbing into her cheast. The princess paniked and used her magic to throw the pegasus into a wall.

"NO! STOP!"

Twilight shreiked as she was pulled away by one of the guards. The princess cornered the helpless pegasus.

"Twilight?! ... Twilight?! Where are you?"

"RAINBOW!" The princess roared. Twilight squirmed, trying everything to escape the guards and help the only friend she had left. Rainbow Dash began to panic, she had no idea where to run. She was so confused.

"As of now, for the safety of Cloudsdale, Ponyvill and the world of equestria, your sentance shall be carried out now."

"N-no! ... No! Please! Anyt-"

"You are being charged with the 1st degree murders of Pinkie Pie."

"No! It wasn-"

"The brutal murders of Applejack, Big Macintosh."

"P-pleas-"

"And finally the murders of Fluttershy and Rarity. ... How do you plead?"

"No! ... N-not guilty! I didn't! ... I-I. ... Twilight! Where are you?!"

"RAINBOW! ... PRINCESS PLEASE NO!"

"TWILIGHT!"

The princess stomped her hoof in rage, shaking the rocking the cave as the tall horn on her head began to glow.

"As of now I am sentancing you, Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty, to death!"

"PLEASE NO! ... I BEG OF YOU NO!"

The prinsess lowered her head, taking aim at the pegasus who was now backing away from the voice coming from in front of her. The princess followed, slowly walking closer but keeping her distance. Rainbow Dash obliviously backing up towards a deep dark pit, quivering in fear.

"You shall no longer bring terror to the land of Equestria, you shall never walk the grounds of a once peacful world again. Do you have any last words?"

Rainbow's hoof slipped off the mouth of the dark cave, nearly making her fall. Rainbow began sobbing, unable to cry tears from her mangled, mutilated eyes. Her once colourful magneta eyes.

"P-p-please. ... I beg of you. ... I'll do anything. Just. ... P-please! Dont kill me! ... I dont want to die!"

The princess scoffed in discust, soon digging at the ground beneath her. Charging her horn, ready for the fatal blow. Twilight could only do one thing. A blinding light exploded from her horn, temporerally blinding the guard that held her. As the stalion covered his eyes with his hooves, Twilight kicked the guard away before running towards her helpless friend.

"Rainbow!"

"Twilight!"

Twilight leaped towards her friend, just as the princess summoned her spell. Just milliseconds from impact Twilight tackled the pony as the spell made contact. Twilight took the majority of the blast on her flank but Rainbow Dash took the fatal blow to the head, before they both fell into the dark pit.  
The princess recoiled in horror, realising what had just happened. The princess screamed in horror as she heard her ex stundent scream as she fell down the black abbyss.

It was a long time before Twilight opened her eyes again. It didn't take long for the excrutiating pain to flood her brain. She couldn't move. She couldn't scream, all she could do was shake as her blured vision began to clear. She could see Rainbow Dash lied in front of her, no longer breathing, and covered in blood. She tried to call to her friend, but her vision soon turned black, her pain evaporating with her consciousness.

Chapter 14

Twilight opened her sore eyes as she was being rushed into surgery, she saw the doctors stood over her shouting and arguing as her body was wheeled through one door after another. Twilight couldn't feel her body, she couldn't move or breath by herself without help. She was aware of the effects the spell had on a pony but she never would have imagined how painful it was. Her mine was incapable of coping with the agony and she soon found herself drifting away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Twilight bolted upright in her hospital bed, fear strangeling her heart as she fell off the bed, pulling out all the wires and tubes connected to her body. She could remember everything, the pain, the indescribable pain. She could still see her only friend looking for her, as Twilight was held back, unable to do anything but watch as her friend was executed.  
Doctors and nurses rushed in grabbing the uncicorn as she flailed wildely in the corner, screaming hystericaly as her mind began to replay every single painful moment in her life.

"GET OUT! GET OFF! ... LET ME GO! ... WHERE'S RAINBOW?! WHERE'S RAINBOW?!"

Doctors held the purple unicorn down, trying to stop her from hurting herself. Before she knew it, 6 doctors were in the room holding her down as a nurse ran in with a syringe. Not long after the needle peirced her flesh, Twilight was soon subdued and put back into her bed, where she was then left to fall asleep, wanting to scream out in greif.

Later that afternoon, Twilight was stable. She was sat on her wheel chair looking out of her window, gazing upon the beautiful landscape of Canterlot city. Everything seemed to be more colourful. She turned back to look at all the get well soon cards she recived. Colourful tinsel over her bed with never ending bags of treats and foods underneath them.  
As she turned back to her window, she heared a noise coming from behind, she new exactly who it was. She could hear the gentle voice of the princess talking to the nurse as she stood beside the door, trying to keep her voice down, but Twilight could hear clearly as well as see, the reflection in the window giving her a perfect view of them both.

"I-is she going to be okay?" Celestia asked with genuine sorrow in her eyes.

"She's. ... Stable, we havn't been able to talk to her lately, that, weird infection on her muzzle was causing us problams with comunication. ... Ever since we've taken it off, she hasn't spoken a word."

The princess bowed her head looking at the ground.

"Please leave the room."

The nurse did so as the princess walked next to Twlight, still keeping her distance. She looked at the purple unicorn, she was distant, looking off into the distance, clearly aware of who was stood next to her.

"I'm" The princess, caught off guard by a tean rolling down her cheek. "I know what you must think of me right now. ... And I'm sorry. I know this is hard on you. But I did what I had to do to help bring peace back to Equestria. Justice was served. I'm sure you'll understand."

Twilight started gringing her teeth, clearly enfuriated.

"J-justice? ... You! You call that JUSTICE?!"

The princess recoiled, suprised by the unicorns sudden change in attitude. Twilight continued to shout at the princess, despit her muzzle still being incredably sore.

"THAT WAS NOT JUSTICE! ... IT WAS AN EXECUTION! ... Do you have any ANY idea how close I was?! I saved her! My best friennd! MY ONLY FRIEND! AND YOU KILLED HER!"

"T-Twili-"

"She had gone through so much! She had been beaten, destroyed and left to fend for herself! ... Rarity and Fluttershy knew what they were getting into. They. They're the bravest ponies I've ever known. And now they're dead! AND BECAUSE OF YOU! THEY ALL DIED INVAIN!"

The princess didn't say anything she stood there and watched the purple unicorn wail at her in her wheelchair. Twilight calmed down, her tears now becoming ones of sorrow and not blind anger.

"I. ... I thought you'd understand what I was doing. You're the one who told me to always look out for my friends, no matter what. But I was wrong. You never even gave her a chance to speak. ... You just. ... Killed her."

The princess paused, confused with emotions. Angry for being shouted at, greif for the loss of the five elements and sorrow for knowing she was only telling the truth.

"I. ... I know how you must feel. You was only doing what you thought was right. But nopony else would se it that way. To them you were simply harboring a fugetive. Like it or not. That's the truth. I'm sorry for what I've done, but it was the only option."

Twilight sighed, still angry but knowing that it was the truth. The princess leaned foward.

"I know nothing I do will ever make up for what I did. But for my own peice of mind, I've issued a court order, giving you immuntiy of prosecution. It's the least I can do for what I did."

Twilight continued to look outside before looking at the ground, her eyes dripping with tears.

"Thank you. ... But like you said. ... It doesn't make up for what happened."

Twilight then turned to face the prinsess, staring into her eyes as she said the inevitable.

"And as of today, I am no longer your student, and you are no longer my mentor. I just want to be alone. ... Please leave."

"Okay. I'll go. ... Goodbye Twilight. ... It was good being your teacher."

The princess walked out of the hospital room, leaving Twilight to cry into her hooves, sobbing at her loss, as the sun began to set in the distance.

Chapter 15

After numerous sessions of physio therapy, Twilight was wheeled into her ward. As she made it to her bed the nurse walked around to help Twilight onto the soft matress.

"No!" Twilight shouted, fustrated. "I'll do it myself."

The nurse watched as Twilight tried to heave herself onto the tall bed, her legs too weak to help. It wasn't long before Twilight lost her grip and fell onto the ground, right on her cutie mark, now nothing but a black burn on her left flank. Twilight yelped as the nurse imedietly rushed to help her.

"No!"

Twilight shouted again, the stubborn mare kept trying to move her legs, but she couldn't summon the strength to do it.

"J-just leave me alone. ... I want to be alone."

"I-I cant. I wouldn't be doing my job if I left you here."

Twilight no longer resisted as the nurse picked up the now pasty looking unicorn, helping her onto her feet. Twilight then flopped onto the bed, reliving her weak legs from the strain as the nurse then helped put the blanket over her. The nurse noticed Twilight shaking, her hoofs were twitching and her tail was too.

"Are. ... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Twilight said with a stern voice. Burying her head in her pillow.

The nurse just left, sighing in pity as she walked away with the stretcher. Twilight turned around and stared at the ceiling of the empty ward. Every time she closed her eyes she could see her friends stood in front of her, smiles gleaming looking at her with their colourful eyes. As alive and as happy as they were when they were all together.  
But Twilight had to accept that when she opens her eyes, there is nothing there but the dull concrete roof which loomed over her. She turned to her side rubbing her nose as the infected wound began to throb. After a short time she began to feel the dull sting in her muzzle increase, soon causing her to groan in pain. She began to remember the moment when Rainbow Dash had her soft muzzle in her jaws, yanking at the wound almost as if she was a dogs chew toy. Twilight began to feel strange.  
A warm flush of heat swept her body, she was suddenly breathing heavy as the pain grew worse. Twilight reached for the nurse's alarm, being so dissoriantated she knocked it off the table. Her condition began to grow worse, she was now begining to hyperventalate, the heart rate monitor working over time keeping up with her pulse. Twilight's knowlage then started to take over, she could remember wiping blood from her posessed friend off her face. Off her muzzle. Her now infected muzzle.  
Twilight suddenly realised what was going on. She layed down on her bed, trying to scream but her body wouldn't allow her to. She could feel her blood rushing through her body as she heard a deathly silent whisper in the distance, the voice all to farmiliar to her ears.

"Kill them."

THE END?


	2. sorry

Sorry every one im sorry for leaving it open like that but im done with the rocket to insanity storys im sorry but I hit dead ends with this sorry everyone.


End file.
